Blizzard
by WonderPillow
Summary: "L'air est froid, glacial. C'est un air d'hiver, hors du temps, qui fouette les visages et gèle les doigts, fait pleurer les yeux et couler les nez. Même le blond n'y échappe pas." Coincé par la neige dans une ville fantôme, Sanji fera de drôles de rencontres...
1. Et que la neige tombe

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Hésitation, hésitation, hésitation... Ce début de fiction date de Février et est sûrement très... bizarre. En fait, je ne pensais pas le poster du tout mais j'ai fait lire ce texte à deux amies qui m'ont en-cou-ragée! (même si c'était de manière plus ou moins tempérée) Donc personnellement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser et vous demande votre avis pour que je me situe un peu.**

**Si quelques uns sont amateurs de musique (je sais qu'il y en a - hin hin, j'en fais parti moi aussi! BIENVENUS!), je conseille de lire sur le morceau ****Anthem**** d'Emancipator. J'attends vos avis!**

**DISCLAIMER: **** OP ne m'appartient pas. S'il m'appartenait, la moitié des personnages seraient déjà en couple. Et ce serait pas forcément joli à voir...**

**Ambiance!**

* * *

Sanji est assis sur le toit de sa camionnette, les jambes ballantes.

Il guette les mouvements du fleuve, quelques mètres plus bas. Il est là depuis un petit moment déjà, la cigarette au bec et le cou bien enroulé dans une longue écharpe de laine. L'air est froid, glacial. C'est un air d'hiver, hors du temps, qui fouette les visages et gèle les doigts, fait pleurer les yeux et couler les nez. Même le blond n'y échappe pas.

Il souffle une énième bouffée de cigarette, les yeux levés vers le ciel. A la place d'une pluie bienfaitrice, ce sont des flocons de neige luisants qui tombent des cieux et s'écrasent sur le toit et sur le capot. Encore une chance que sa vieille amie soit bien isolée sinon il crèverait de froid en y trouvant refuge, plus tard.

Et puis, ce qui l'occupe depuis une bonne demi-heure, c'est la silhouette fluette d'un gars penché par-dessus la rambarde du pont un pont plus loin, un grand pont en fer solitaire sous la chute de neige, sans aucune présence humaine si ce n'est ce gars. Malgré la distance, Sanji devine aisément la grande taille, les cheveux noirs mi- longs, l'attitude masculine. Le blond saurait reconnaître une jeune femme à des kilomètres, alors dissocier les deux…

L'inconnu du pont a l'air indécis. Il va et vient, s'agite tout seul, semble se passer une main sur le front… Tous les signes de l'incertitude. Quelles sont les raisons de son hésitation ? Compte-t-il sauter ? En tous cas, il ne sait plus quoi faire. S'il avait auparavant fixé des plans, il n'arrive pas à prendre une décision maintenant. Il bouge, encore. Son pied part et heurte les barreaux de fer qui le séparent du vide il hurle. Le cri résonne quelques instants dans l'atmosphère puis s'éteint lentement après avoir consciencieusement écorché les oreilles du fumeur. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire quelque chose.

Ou peut-être pas. Il est tranquille à sa place. Il observe, il patiente, il réfléchit tout en passant inaperçu. C'est une façon intéressante de voir les choses sans que personne ne l'aperçoive. Lui a aperçu le brun, l'autre ne semble pas avoir noté sa présence. Ça change.

Soudain, un mouvement plus vif attire son attention : le jeune inconnu s'est retourné et fonce comme un taureau vers la rambarde, se préparant sans doute au grand saut. Il vole presque.

_« Et merde… » _ songe Sanji en réalisant qu'il est trop tard, mille fois trop tard pour réagir.

Il bondit à terre pour se donner bonne conscience, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne reste que quelques secondes… Et l'autre s'arrête. Il se stoppe net en plein milieu de l'édifice, bloqué. Il pousse de nouveau un hurlement.

_Mais quel con… Il va finir par attirer du monde… On est au calme là !_

Cette fois le blond ne cherche plus à attendre. Il rentre dans la camionnette, la démarre – ça ira plus vite – et, les sourcils froncés, progresse lentement sur le sol gelé.

_Eh bah mon vieux… Repasse le permis ! Tu disais quoi déjà ? Que ça irait plus vite ?!_

Remarque, s'il n'avance pas, il a au moins détourné l'attention de « Mr-le-fleuve-m'attire ». Son visage au-loin est tourné dans sa direction et il reste immobile, planté au beau milieu de la route.

La camionnette gagne du terrain. Elle avance. Sûrement.

Et l'autre de ne pas bouger, les épaules relâchées, les jambes raides, le dos rond. L'attitude type de celui qui n'a aucune idée de ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux, l'attitude de quelqu'un de perdu, physiquement comme mentalement.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu seras en face de lui, gros malin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à fiche de toi ?!_

De toute façon maintenant, il est trop tard. Il n'est plus qu'à cent mètres de l'inconnu…

Il s'arrête à dix mètres.

Lorsqu'il ouvre la portière, une terrible rafale de vent glacial vient le cueillir sur place il se retrouve plié en deux par un éternuement monstrueux, comme un idiot qui a oublié de se couvrir. Charmante entrée en matière.

Et en plus – champion du monde ! – il entreprend un magnifique vol plané dans les airs pour montrer à quel point il est fort en acrobaties. Le cirque n'attend que lui !

Et, comble du comble, il ne sait plus où il a fourré sa cigarette.

Face contre terre – ou en l'occurrence contre _neige – _le blond tente péniblement de trouver un point d'accroche, une zone stable à laquelle il pourrait s'appuyer. Il la trouve, se relève péniblement. Résultat des bleus oui, une hémorragie, non.

« Hum… Salut… » Lance-t-il à tout hasard, soudainement un peu gêné.

En même temps, il vient de s'écraser comme un pantin disloqué devant un inconnu.

Le jeune homme est beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Au lieu d'une trentaine d'années bien comptées, il ne doit pas avoir soufflé guère plus que de dix-huit bougies. Âge équivalent au sien, quoi. Par contre, sa taille n'était pas un effet de l'imagination fertile du blond. Ce gars mesure un bon mètre quatre-vingts. Et, chose très importante, il a un air peu amène au visage.

« Tu veux quoi ? » crache l'autre, définitivement irrité par sa présence.

Il a dû comprendre que Sanji était là depuis le départ, à bonne distance. Il ne semble pas très heureux de cette découverte. En même temps, il a un peu la tête de celui qui rêvait vraiment de plonger tête baissée dans l'eau glacée en contrebas. Et… comment dire ? Les chances de survie là-dedans ne doivent pas être très élevées…

Il n'y a plus aucun danger.

Alors Sanji improvise.

« Je passais par là… Un hasard… C'est toujours désert par ici, à cette heure-ci ? »

Et hop ! – manière très élégante de glisser qu'il n'est pas originaire de la ville. L'autre s'en fiche mais peut-être que ça le calmera…

Bingo.

C'était une colère sans fondements, de courte durée. L'épuisement, sans doute le brun traîne sous les yeux de grosses poches bleuâtres, entre l'ecchymose et les cernes et dont Sanji ne saurait déterminer la nature avec certitude.

Ni la cause d'ailleurs.

« Les gens ne préfèrent pas sortir l'hiver » soupire-t-il en fermant doucement les paupières. « Il fait trop _froid_ pour eux. »

Ce dernier adjectif a été prononcé avec une certaine intonation, Sanji en est certain. Cependant, il choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur le phénomène et de fouiller plutôt dans la poche de son blouson pour dénicher son paquet de cigarettes.

Il en coince une entre ses lèvres et plisse des yeux pour l'allumer rapidement.

Lorsqu'il relève le menton, il aperçoit la lueur fascinée dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il fixe le briquet comme un trésor incommensurable, un gamin qui vient de trouver un nouveau jouet. Ce genre de regard donne généralement des frissons.

Ça ne loupe pas.

Et soudain, sans qu'il ne sache précisément _pourquoi_ il fait ça, Sanji demande :

« Tu le veux ? »

L'hésitation se lit dans ses mêmes yeux troublés. L'iris est si noir qu'elle se confond avec la pupille, créant deux trous sans fonds qui hypnotisent le fumeur, la main ouverte devant lui sur le briquet.

Et puis les doigts nus de l'indécis se referment sur l'objet.

« Merci. »

Avant que Sanji n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'autre fait volte-face puis se met à courir comme un dératé, faisant fi de la neige qui tombe encore plus fort et du léger brouillard qui semble se former.

Sanji, éberlué, reste comme deux ronds de flanc.

Il se reprend finalement. Au moins, monsieur n'a pas sauté.

_Ça t'aurait fait une belle jambe, tiens._

Il n'a plus de briquet non plus. Quel abruti. Retour à l'ancienne mode il va devoir se servir d'allumettes pour allumer ses cigarettes. Tu parles d'une chance.

_Allez, rentre. Plus personne n'a besoin de toi ici._

C'est à se demander si quelqu'un a jamais eu besoin de lui où que ce soit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sanji se réveille aux aurores.

Il est allongé contre le siège avant, les pieds posés sur le tableau de bord. Il a enfilé une bonne vieille doudoune bien chaude qui pue la fumée et le renfermé mais qui gratte. Et quand ça gratte, c'est _très_ désagréable.

Le blond soupire en s'étirant. Une dure journée commence, comme chaque jour au lever du soleil. Soleil absent à ce jour. Entant donnés les nuages sombres qui bouchent le ciel, il ne risque pas de pointer le bout de son nez à quelle heure que ce soit dans la journée.

_Lève-toi mon vieux, c'est maintenant ou jamais._

Le blond se redresse difficilement, courbant le dos à cause de l'exiguïté de l'habitacle. Il passe à l'arrière, où l'attend son chez-soi constitué de quelques couvertures, de vieux posters à moitié déchirés et surtout, _surtout_ d'un coin cuisine.

_Son _coin cuisine.

Il marmonne devant le triste spectacle du désert nutritionnel de son frigo. Merde. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas fait un tour dans un supermarché ? Une décennie, c'est impossible autrement ! Comment se peut-il que ce qui est censé être la caverne d'Ali-Baba pour tout cuisinier qui se respecte soit aussi vide que son ventre ?! C'est inacceptable !

Le jeune cuisinier se remet debout. Il est tôt, certes, mais remplir le frigidaire n'attend pas. Surtout pas dans un cas aussi dramatique.

Sanji se débarrasse de sa doudoune pour enfiler une polaire et un imperméable – pour parer la sensation de la neige fondue sur sa peau. Bonnet, écharpe et gants plus tard (les gants sont des éléments essentiels si ses mains venaient à être blessées, ce serait une véritable catastrophe dont il ne se remettrait jamais), il est prêt à sortir.

Dehors, la couche de neige a encore augmenté. Si peu de gens osaient sortir de chez eux la veille, cette journée ne sera pas propice à leurs activités extérieures. Mais ce ne sont pas quelques flocons qui vont arrêter un cuisinier au frigo en détresse.

Le blond pose un pied dans la neige…

… et s'enfonce dans deux mètres de froid qui oppresse ses mollets de toute part. La poisse. Son jean est foutu pour la journée.

Pestant contre l'hiver, l'air glacé et l'humidité, Sanji se fraye un chemin vers le pare-brise qu'il dégivre prestement. Comment va-t-il faire pour se déplacer dans ce panorama apocalyptique ? Sûrement pas avec la camionnette. Mais la laisser seule… Sanji ne croit pas que quelqu'un soit assez stupide pour tenter de la voler – déjà qu'il s'agit d'une vieille machine, mais aussi parce-que se déplacer dans cette situation est irréalisable. Totalement irréalisable.

Cependant, l'abandonner ainsi…

Bon, de toute façon, il n'a pas le choix. Frigo en détresse, on se dépêche.

Revenant à l'intérieur, le blond s'empare de son paquet de cigarettes, de quelques allumettes et d'un certain nombre de sacs de course potentiellement – réellement – utiles. Au boulot.

Sanji est quelqu'un qui anticipe. Il déniche deux antiques raquettes dans un coin « fourre-tout » où se trouvent des palmes, un manteau prévu pour des températures extrêmes, un parapluie que le vieux schnock a trafiqué et renforcé pour les cas exceptionnels…

Le vieux schnock.

Non. Ne pas y penser.

Cigarette au bec, équipement paré, sacs en main, il saisit ses clefs et verrouille son tacot.

Cheminer dans la neige est ardu, Sanji l'apprend à ses dépens. Et pas question de fumer, il s'intoxique tout seul, suffoque. Il tousse. Cette saloperie le tuera un jour. Peut-être. Sans doute. Sûrement.

Oh, et puis zut.

Le blond s'évertue à penser à de bonnes choses. Les rayons du soleil en été, par exemple. Leur caresse. Le bruit de la pluie sur les toits, tellement plus agréable que celui, indétectable, de la neige au même endroit. La neige qui étouffe tout.

Il n'entend pas ses pas dans la masse blanche. C'est effrayant de ne pas s'entendre marcher. Tout autour de lui est silencieux pas un pépiement d'oiseau, pas un bruissement du vent contre les branches des arbres, pas un claquement de porte dans le lointain. On croirait à une ville fantôme.

Sanji ne croise pas un habitant dans la rue. Tout est désert. Tout est calme.

Il. N'y. A. Personne.

Est-ce que le supermarché sera ouvert ? Pas sûr. Incertain même. _Très_ incertain. Si aucun habitant ne s'est décidé à sortir – même aussi tôt – prendre l'air frais, les chances que quelqu'un ait songé à prendre son service au supermarché sont minimes. Avancer aussi difficilement est définitivement stupide et insensé.

Mais Sanji s'évertue quand même à continuer, parce-que de toutes manières il n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de sa matinée et à cause de son ventre qui crie famine.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il aperçoit un banc, le blond décide de s'y arrêter quelques instants. Il randonne depuis un moment, une petite pause ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le banc est givré, glissant, mais toujours accueillant.

Malheureusement, à peine s'est-il installé que le vent se lève.

Un vent terrible, un vent plein de bourrasques, un vent ouragan. Le cuisinier renifle, enfouit son nez, son visage entier dans son écharpe pour se réchauffer. Il se recroqueville le plus possible pour attendre que ça passe. Il n'y a plus que ça à faire.

Il patiente. Patiente. Patiente. Il sait parfaitement bien que s'endormir dans de telles conditions serait fatal. Pourtant, le léger brouillard qui envahit son cerveau et qui alourdit ses paupières lui conseille de se laisser aller, de piquer une petite sieste pour reprendre des forces. Il ne parviendra nulle part sinon. Et puis il rêve de repas chaud, de bons petits mets soigneusement concoctés par ses soins qu'il ferait déguster à une jolie et adorable jeune femme.

Jolie et adorable. Rousse, de préférence. Elle aurait les cheveux attachés en un chignon élégant d'où s'échapperaient quelques mèches fines et gracieuses. Féminine. Un léger parfum proviendrait de sa peau, délicieux pour les papilles. Quand elle sourirait, ses dents blanches et égales se dévoileraient telles un champ de perles bien aligné. Et quand elle mangerait ce qu'il a préparé, son sourire s'agrandirait, ses yeux pétilleraient et elle l'embra- …

« EH ! EH, REVEILLE-TOI BON SANG ! TU VAS CREVER MON GARS ! »

Sanji sursaute violemment son rêve se brise en plein vol. Il fronce les sourcils, sent la colère enfler en lui, se retourne pour hurler sur le grossier individu qui l'a interrompu dans son fantasme…

Et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec l'inconnu du pont.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Bloqués

**Re-bonjour tout le monde (ou au moins ceux qui prennent la peine de visiter cette page!)**

**Voici la suite, le deuxième chapitre de Blizzard. Etant incapable de résister à mes pulsions 'postatrices' (ça ne veut rien dire mais les barbarismes sont mes amis...), je mets la suite en ligne en espérant que ça plaira à certains.**

**Toujours dans le petit coin 'musique', pour les addicts: First snow, d'Emancipator (très inspirant pour ce récit!).**

**DISCLAIMER: comme d'hab', pas les droits...**

**Un grand merci à vivi-chan, à laquelle j'ai répondu sur mon profil étant donné son statut de 'guest'. Encore merci!**

* * *

« Tu as toujours mon briquet ? »

Assis face à face, Sanji et Ace se jaugent du regard. Ace est assez beau dans son genre, ce que Sanji n'avait auparavant pas remarqué – il avoue être plus attiré par les femmes qu'autre chose – mais qu'il ne peut ignorer maintenant qu'il se retrouve à ses côtés.

Ace se trouve être celui qu'il a empêché de sauter la veille.

Ses joues sont constellées d'une myriade de petites taches de rousseur, certaines s'étalant même jusque dans son cou. Il a bien les yeux d'un noir profond, abyssal, et les cheveux bruns foncés mi- longs, ce qui ne semble pas le gêner le moins du monde. Même assis, il est grand.

« Ouais » grogne-t-il en plongeant une main dans sa poche de blouson, le regard absent.

Il en ressort le fameux briquet, que Sanji intercepte aussitôt avec un soupir de soulagement. Il déniche une cigarette, l'approche de l'objet… et hésite. S'il l'allume dans la camionnette, il risque d'intoxiquer Ace du même coup. Il ne peut décemment pas ouvrir la fenêtre sans faire chuter la température de vingt degrés, ce qui n'est pas préférable.

Il remet la cigarette dans la poche de son jean en soupirant.

« Tiens » dit-il en faisant glisser le briquet vers son compagnon, qui le reprend vivement et le fait disparaître immédiatement.

C'est carrément étrange, la manière qu'à ce gars d'être hypnotisé par un si petit truc. Enfin, si ça peut lui faire plaisir…

« Il fait bon ici… » soupire Ace en se laissant mollement tomber en arrière. « Ce n'est pas comme dehors… Je ne comprends même pas qu'on puisse atteindre des températures aussi basses… »

Sanji ouvre de grands yeux, surpris d'entendre une aussi longue tirade sortir de la bouche du brun. Il est resté plutôt silencieux depuis leur arrivée dans son 'refuge': ils n'ont pas échangé un mot de tout le trajet retour, après qu'Ace ait violemment interrompu le délire du blond. Celui-ci lui en a voulu –c'est quand même bien agréable de rêver ! –, puis a réalisé que cette intervention lui avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie.

Un peu plus et il s'endormait.

Maintenant, tous les deux coincés dans la partie arrière de la camionnette – sans rien d'autre à manger que les restes des rations de survie de Sanji et les dizaines de barre chocolatées que Ace garde au chaud dans son blouson – ils sont assez embêtés. Et puis, ils ne sont ni l'un ni l'autre de grands adeptes du bavardage. Surtout entre quasi- inconnus.

Enfin, il faut bien détendre l'atmosphère.

«Bon… » murmure Sanji en se passant une main dans les cheveux, « Tu fais quoi dans la vie, toi ? »

Ace se rétracte, comme si la question ne lui convenait pas. Ses yeux s'obscurcissent encore plus et il lui jette un regard tourmenté qui signifie autant _'je n'ai pas envie de répondre'_ que '_j't'en pose des questions ?!'._

Le cuisinier lève les yeux au ciel et se décide à détourner son interrogation sur lui-même.

« Moi, je cuisine. Enfin, je_ cuisinais._ Je me suis fait virer du restaurant où je travaillais pour… (Il hésite)… pour une raison stupide. Vraiment. Du coup je n'ai pas-… je suis parti en camionnette. »

Ace lève les yeux, l'encourageant ainsi à poursuivre, mais les mots restent bloqués dans la gorge de l'autre qui n'a pas non plus très envie de déballer sa vie. Alors il se tait en plissant les lèvres, comme pour retenir les paroles qui cherchent à s'en échapper.

Un lourd silence vide de sens s'installe entre eux.

Sanji a les yeux qui fuient, il se demande s'il a bien fait d'amener Ace 'chez lui'. D'un côté, le brun n'a pas l'air de vivre dans un endroit précis, il donne l'impression d'un nomade ou, en tous cas, l'impression de celui qui n'a pas réellement d'adresse fixe. En ce moment, ne pas avoir d'endroit chauffé où se réfugier est terrible.

D'un autre côté, cela peut-être dangereux. Sanji sait se défendre, si jamais l'autre devenait agressif, mais il trouve ça stupide de ne pas prévoir à l'avance, de ne pas essayer d'anticiper. S'il avait eu un peu de jugeote, il aurait fait comme Ace hier il se serait enfui aussitôt 'réveillé'.

Mais ç'aurait été de la lâcheté.

« Bon, écoute » grommelle soudain Sanji, qui en a plus que marre de tourner autour du pot. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les températures à l'extérieur sont inabordables. Tu ne peux pas repartir comme ça, surtout que, de ce que j'en déduis de ton attitude, tu ne dois pas avoir trente-six endroits où te rendre. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu te baladais seul ce matin à une heure pareille –ça ne me regarde pas – mais il va falloir que tu fasses un choix. Soit tu restes ici et tu arrêtes de me fixer avec ce regard… malsain (Ace fronce les sourcils), soit tu… je ne peux pas vraiment te demander ça mais ce n'est pas possible là… soit tu t'en v-… Oh et puis merde ! »

Sur ces mots, le blond bondit vers la porte arrière de la camionnette, la fait coulisser rapidement et la referme aussi sec. Deux cigarettes apparaissent entre ses doigts striés de petites coupures minimes, qu'il allume aussi vite que possible à l'aide d'une allumette orpheline. La flamme qui apparaît à son bout vacille, fragile, tente de résister à l'air glacé qui gèle tout sur son passage puis s'éteint, vaincue.

Les lèvres du jeune homme se referment autour du bâton cancérigène.

On a beau dire, fumer un peu détend chaque muscle de son corps. Garder un repère de son train-train quotidien le rassure.

Il exhale la fumée de ses poumons avec un petit sifflement.

Aucun signe de vie d'Ace à l'intérieur. Soit il est sonné par un tel emportement, soit il n'en a rien à faire et est en train de dévorer une énième barre de chocolat en déchirant le plastique avec ses dents. Un geste qui a fait sourire Sanji, juste avant de grimacer lorsque l'autre a englouti d'un mouvement de mâchoire la barre entière, dévoilant ainsi sa bouche baveuse et un magnifique sourire carnassier à la vue de sa réaction.

Ce gars est vraiment bizarre.

Encore serait-il un peu plus bavard… Mais non, il s'enferme dans un mutisme étonnant pour quelqu'un à l'air si… puéril. Et puis, à part son prénom, il n'a rien voulu révéler sur lui. Rien. Le trajet du retour vers la camionnette a été uniquement meublé par une simple phrase :

« De toute façon, avec cette température, tous les commerces sont fermés. Les gens ont peur du _froid_, ils préfèrent rester au _chaud._ »

Sanji n'a pas rêvé, Ace a encore bien insisté sur les deux adjectifs, il en est certain. Pour lui, il s'agit d'un tic involontaire: le brun ne souffre visiblement pas de la neige au-dehors, comme si un simple blouson le protégeait aussi efficacement que plusieurs vestes faites pour résister à un froid polaire. Sanji s'en est bien rendu compte après une demi-heure à ses côtés: Ace dégage une de ces chaleurs corporelles… Infernale. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait aucun problème à se déplacer avec un temps pareil.

Une nouvelle rafale de vent glacé vient le cueillir, secouant son corps de violents tremblements. Si les températures continuent à chuter de la sorte, ils seront bientôt transformés en bonhommes de neige. Ou agonisants.

Au moins, la neige a arrêté de s'amonceler sur les trottoirs et les routes. Elle bloque toujours son vieux tacot, mais ne constitue plus un réel problème pour se déplacer : leurs traces encore récentes n'ont pas été recouvertes. En revanche, le terrible manteau blanc ne risque pas de fondre.

Sanji s'en veut de ne pas avoir prévu la chose. Ça fait bientôt un an qu'il parcoure les routes du pays en solitaire, espionnant de temps à autre les femmes dans les cafés ou les restaurants – c'est leur compagnie qui lui manque le plus – et grappillant ici et là des informations sur l'actualité – ou la météo. Et il ne s'est rendu compte de _rien._

Après tout, peut-être que personne ne s'attendait à cette vague de froid spectaculaire…

_Ouais, c'est ça mon gars… Et les météorologues, ils comptent pour du beurre ? C'est pas censé être leur métier, ça ? Non, arrête de te chercher des excuses._

Oh, c'est bon hein. Il n'y peut rien lui, si la situation tourne aussi mal.

_Alors là, chapeau ! Comment ça t'y peux rien ?! Je te signale que t'as failli mourir à cause d'un de tes stupides rêves éveillés, que tu as manqué de ne pas intervenir alors qu'un mec tentait de mettre fin à ses jours…_

Il a hésité à réagir !

_CHAR-MANT ! Malheureusement c'était pas une femme, parce-que là t'aurais même plongé pout la réceptionner, quitte à te noyer ! Un pur et simple CAS DÉSESPÉRÉ ! _

Et oh, on se calme !

La porte derrière lui coulisse.

« Tu parles avec qui ? »

Et merde. Il a parlé tout haut. Asile psychiatrique, bonjour, vous avez un nouveau patient potentiel.

* * *

Ace joue avec une allumette.

Le mince bâton pivote entre ses doigts agiles, disparaissant et réapparaissant au fur et à mesure de ces mouvements. Il trouve ça amusant.

L'aut' blond s'énerve comme un malade à l'avant, tapant sur son volant quand l'irritation due à son impuissance se fait trop forte. Il ne supporte absolument pas d'être coincé de la sorte.

Ace s'en fiche, lui. C'est le premier hiver que le froid asseye la ville de la sorte mais ça ne l'affecte pas plus que ça : quand il était gosse, les autres l'appelaient 'la chaudière', qu'on pouvait le laisser dehors en t-shirt à moins deux sans vraiment qu'il réagisse. Et ça n'a pas changé.

« J'en ai marre ! MARRE ! »

Et voilà, ça recommence. Ace, rieur, apporte la cigarette à ses lèvres et sort le briquet pour y faire surgir la flamme.

Il adore le feu. Il passe un doigt au travers sans le moindre problème, sans ressentir le moindre picotement, sans garder aucune trace de brulures. Il aime faire ça, discrètement, pour éviter de se faire hurler dessus. En général, les gens trouvent ça étrange, bizarre, presque effrayant. Ils ne le trouvent pas normal.

Mais ça ne le dérange plus.

« Fait chier ! »

Sanji débarque dans l'habitacle, les lèvres serrées. Il commence à faire les cent pas puis se les humecte avant de faire apparaître une cigarette dont ne sait où et de tendre la main vers Ace pour demander le briquet. Ace fait la moue, refuse. Le blond, encore plus exaspéré, recommence à tourner en rond, cette fois de manière plus cocasse.

« C'est déjà arrivé que cette _fichue_ _ville_ soit assaillie par la neige comme ça ?! » s'énerve-t-il en levant un bras accusateur vers le pare-brise.

Dehors, les flocons tombent toujours. Si ça continue, bientôt, le capot de la camionnette sera entièrement recouvert.

« Non. Je crois que c'est la première année. Les bulletins météo annonçaient un refroidissement, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils pensaient que ce serait fort à ce point-là… »

Sanji absorbe son regard dans la blancheur de la neige, l'air songeur. Il saisit sa cigarette entre l'index et le pouce pour tirer dessus – et alors il réalise qu'elle n'a jamais été allumée.

« Mon briquet, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Je préférerai… »

« S'il-te-plaît. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

Ace hésite. Et s'il décidait de ne pas lui rendre… ? Bah, tant pis. Il ira le rechercher pendant son sommeil.

« Merci. »

Cette fois, Sanji ne se soucie plus vraiment d'intoxiquer son invité ou pas. Il fait plus froid que jamais à l'extérieur, et tout ce manège commence à lui passer par-dessus la tête. Dire que la veille il observait simplement le pont où Ace était déchiré par l'envie de sauter… Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi ? Non, ce ne sont pas des questions à poser.

Alors le blond se rassoit, las, et annonce d'une voix vaincue.

« Bon… On va rester là le temps que ça se calme… C'est ce que font les autres dehors… En attendant, je vais préparer ce que je peux avec ce qu'on a. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

Soudain, une idée émerge de son esprit brumeux.

« Au fait, t'aurais pas un portable ? »

Ace lève ses yeux noirs vers lui et hoche lentement la tête de manière négative.

« Zut. Tu dois bien être le seul. »

« Toi non plus, tu n'en a pas. »

« Moi, ce n'est pas pareil… »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? On doit avoir à peu près le même âge, on a tous les deux des situations assez précaires… »

Les prunelles de Sanji s'éclairent d'une étincelle d'intérêt, tandis qu'Ace se fustige intérieurement.

« Situation précaire ? T'as quel âge ? »

« Vingt piges. »

Le cuisinier marque un temps d'arrêt, alors que deux secondes plus tôt il était prêt à sourire. _Vingt_ ans ?!

_Mon gars, on dirait pas mais il est plus vieux que toi… C'est quoi son problème ?!_

« _Tu-as-vingt-ans ?_ »

« Ça t'étonne. Ça vous étonne tous. Ouais, ça fait vingt années que je traîne ma carcasse dans cette ville pourrie jusqu'à la moelle… »

_Ville pourrie jusqu'à la moelle… Il ne la porte pas dans son cœur en tous cas !_

Les secondes s'égrènent lentement et avec elles, le silence.

« Je vais me coucher… » lance soudain Ace en s'allongeant à même le sol, dans un sac de couchage usé déniché dans les affaires de Sanji.

Le blond soupire mais acquiesce.

La voix de son compagnon s'élève une dernière fois.

« Demain, je te montrerai un truc cool… »

Sanji ne sait pas ce qu'un 'truc cool' signifie pour Ace. Tout ce qu'il peut conclure de ses paroles, c'est qu'il est assez optimiste pour penser qu'ils pourront se déplacer dans quelques heures.

En jetant un coup d'œil au pare-brise, Sanji n'en jurerait pas…

* * *

**Objectif: poster deux chapitre en une semaine. Done!**

**Personnellement, s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, ce sont les fics en hiatus. Vous connaissez la maxime '_Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu n'as pas envie qu'on te fasse'_? Cette fic sera terminée, cependant, je ne peux pas certifier la date exacte de sa fin (comme tout le monde, je ne suis pas voyante - malheureusement ou heureusement). Je pense donc que la publication sera plus ou moins rapide et certainement irrégulière.**

**Sur ce, vous voyez le bouton en-dessous où est inscrit un mot commençant par un 'r'? Ce serait totalement _génialissime _de votre part de cliquer dessus et d'écrire quelques lignes sur votre ressenti. Vraiment.**

**WP.**


	3. La descente de l'Enfer

**Hello!**

**Post du troisième chapitre de Blizzard. Celui-ci était déjà écrit au 3/4 bien avant le chapitre deux, mais j'ai eu du mal à le finir pour faire une transition un minimum potable (et encore, franchement, on sent le minimum...). Je ne crois pas avoir grand chose de plus à dire...**

**Pour la musique, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi conseiller donc je vous laisse le choix, sachant que cette partie est peut-être un brin plus joyeuse avec du gros n'importe quoi à certains moments. Si vous connaissez un morceau qui irait, je suis preneuse! (Ce serait même génial de votre part de m'envoyer le titre et l'auteur par MP, si vous avez une idée).**

* * *

« T'es sûr de ce que tu fais, là ? »

Ace, un large sourire aux lèvres, se retourne vers le blond.

« Il ne neige plus ! Vive le dégel ! »

Devant lui s'étale une magnifique pente – Sanji la qualifierait plutôt de 'descente de l'enfer' – qui le tente diablement.

Il s'accroupit avec excitation puis se laisse franchement tomber dans la neige…

… avant de pousser comme un forcené avec les muscles de ses bras pour projeter toute sa masse en avant. Son corps fait un bond spectaculaire sous l'impulsion et disparaît de la vue du blond qui patiente trois bons mètres derrière.

« Qu'est-ce que… MAIS IL EST TIMBRÉ ! »

Le cuisinier franchit en un temps minime la distance qui le sépare de la pente pour jeter un regard effrayé vers le bas. Ace glisse comme sur une luge en hurlant – et peut-être même _plus vite_ que sur une luge.

« C'EST TROP COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! »

Sanji gémit. _Non, _ce n'est pas trop cool. C'est le genre de trucs qui lui dresse les poils des bras, qui lui éjecte les yeux des orbites, qui maltraite ses doigts de chef… C'est la terreur _absolue._

En bas, le point de la taille de l'ongle du blond représentant son accompagnateur bouge.

« Tu viens ? » entend-t-il de là où il est.

Il n'hésite pas _une seule seconde._

« Très peu pour moi ! Je tiens à la vie ! »

« Mais c'est marrant ! Arrête, tu peux pas laisser passer ça ! Si tu te décides pas, je viens te chercher ! »

« Dans tes rêves, gamin ! »

Ok, ce n'est pas très sympa de dire ça – et en plus faux, puisqu'il a vingt ans et lui dix-neuf – mais Sanji avait envie de le dire. Ça lui fait se sentir… puissant. Plus grand, plus âgé. Plus cool.

Peut-être même plus charmeur – _charmant._

« Je ne suis pas un gamin ! T'es plus petit que moi ! »

Ace, ou comment casser de manière fine les rêves des gens.

« On s'en fiche ! Je reste ! »

Ace ne répond pas, ou plutôt il répond _à sa manière _; le petit point qui le représente commence à remonter la pente le plus vite possible, ce qui ne plaît mais alors pas du tout à Sanji.

_Fichu. T'es dans la mouise jusqu'au cou si tu ne bouges pas._

Mais non. Tout va bien se passer.

_Tant pis. Tu l'auras voulu._

Mais non.

« Mon gars, tu vas déguster ! » s'exclame les lèvres surmontées des joues rougies par le froid d'Ace qui se précipite sur lui.

Sanji n'a pas le temps d'esquiver, pas le temps de s'enfuir. Il se rend compte bien trop tard que, comme d'habitude, sa conscience avait raison sur toute la ligne.

« BANZAÏ ! »

Le sol se rapproche très rapidement, puis la sensation de glisser à une allure folle le prend aux tripes. Il n'entend plus que le sifflement du vent déchaîné et le rire d'Ace qui s'est jeté à ses côtés sur la neige.

Sanji ose ouvrir un œil.

Et reste ébloui.

Ok, ce n'est sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire, c'est dangereux et mal vu. Mais bon sang, dévaler une pente à cette vitesse merveille et avec un si joli panorama, ça vaut tous les risques du monde. Le manteau blanc scintille sous un rayon de soleil, il fait presque bon et il a l'impression de voler.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Ace braille d'un coup :

« COLLISION ! »

Avec horreur, Sanji voit alors débouler une petite forme grise, qui se trouve très rapidement identifiée comme étant un chien. Un chien suicidaire courant en plein milieu de _leur _piste.

_Plus que deux secondes…_

Sanji a tout juste le temps de le voir se retourner et pousser un jappement effaré avant de percuter le corps.

SBAM !

Il ferme les yeux sous le choc, les dents serrées. L'impact se répercute dans chacun de ses membres engourdis et les secoue affreusement, lui arrachant un grognement heureusement inaudible.

L'épisode glissade se termine brutalement lorsqu'il heurte un nouvel obstacle. Cette fois, la chose reste de marbre et stoppe net le blond.

Il lui semble que ses poumons se vident.

« Chouchou ! » crie quelqu'un proche de son oreille. « Chouchou, est-ce que tu m'entends ?! »

_Chouchou n'a pas l'air de t'entendre, en revanche moi si, je t'explique._

« Oh mon Dieu ! OH MON DIEU ! ASSASSINS ! CHOUCHOU NE REPOND PLUS ! »

Sanji lève difficilement la tête, une voix au fond de son crâne lui conseillant de se faire discret. Le dernier obstacle était en fait un vieil homme pas très grand, mais apparemment assez solide pour arrêter sa course sans se faire emporter. Son regard déborde de fureur tandis qu'il pointe un doigt accusateur sur quelqu'un devant lui, qui doit être Ace.

Et tout ce qu'arrive à penser la conscience du blond est:

_Oh mon Dieu, ce gars a des favoris…_

Il s'en pendrait. La honte.

« Mais monsieur… » balbutie la voix d'Ace à quelques pas de là, « c'est votre chien qui est venu se placer en plein milieu de notre trajectoire… On n'y est pour rien, je vous jure… »

Hurlement ou explosion.

« NE JUREZ PAS ! »

D'accord. Moment ou jamais de se tirer le plus vite/loin possible.

Sanji fait preuve de capacités de régénération étonnantes en se redressant brutalement, une main en train d'épousseter de manière aussi désinvolte que possible ses vêtements _trempés. _Ridicule et inutile, mais classe.

« Eh bien monsieur, je crois que nous allons devoir nous quitter… »

Le blond s'approche de 'Mr. Favoris' et saisit sa main pour y fourrer lestement un objet rectangulaire dans la main.

« Un excellent dédommagement en ces temps difficiles ! » (il saisit la manche d'Ace)_ « _Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, et prompt rétablissement à Coucou ! »

Et hop ! Le temps que le vieil homme réagisse, ils sont déjà loin. Sanji a toujours été doué pour se tirer d'affaire subtilement.

Ils s'affaissent dans une rue un peu plus loin, les hurlements furibonds de 'Mr Favoris' derrière eux.

« Tu lui a filé quoi ? » râle Ace, plié en deux alors qu'il essaye de reprendre son souffle.

Sanji s'appuie difficilement contre le mur.

« Une barre chocolatée. _'En ces temps difficiles_'… »

Ace gémit, rire lui massacre les côtes, il a des élancements.

« Au fait… »

« Hum ? »

« _Chouchou_, pas _Coucou._ »

Ils se jettent un regard mutuel.

Puis explosent de rire.

* * *

« C'était cool, non ? »

Sanji se passe une main sur le visage, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Il allumerait bien une cigarette, mais il commence à manquer, il ne lui en reste plus que deux. Maigre butin.

« Je ne sais pas, au fond, si 'cool' est LE mot qui définirait mieux ça... C'était, hum… Je ne sais pas exactement, c'était sympa, rafraichissant, marrant… »

« Cool, quoi. »

Sanji lance un regard noir à l'impertinent, qui presse sa manche contre sa bouche pour dissimuler son sourire.

Contagieux.

« Bon, on va chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. On n'a rien mangé d'autre que des barres chocolatées, si ce n'est pas une misère ! »

Ace hausse les épaules, mais suis le blond lorsque celui-ci fait quelques pas dans une direction prise au hasard. Avoir l'idée, c'est bien. Savoir comment la mettre en œuvre, c'est mieux.

« Hum… » bafouille-t-il, essayant de se donner une contenance, « est-ce que par hasard tu saurais où on peut trouver un magasin ? »

Le brun lui offre un nouveau sourire joueur.

« Suis-moi ! »

Il prend le sens inverse avec une jubilation non retenue. Sanji – comme d'habitude – hésite puis se décide à emboîter le pas de son 'ami'.

Etrangement, même s'ils ne se connaissent que depuis deux jours, le courant passe plutôt bien. Quelques heures plus tôt, Sanji n'en aurait pas mis sa main au feu. Mais l'épisode de Coucou – _Chouchou – _la glissade, leur franche rigolade ont changé la donne. Le blond est plus décontracté, il commence même à trouver que la neige a des vertus, comme celle de lui éviter une solitude qui deviendrait pesante, à la longue. Même si pour ça il doit se taper un brun tapageur et complètement barré.

Celui-ci marche d'un pas rapide, tournant de temps à autre la tête pour voir s'il est bien suivi. Dans ces moments-là, un grand sourire vient fendre son visage en deux, ce qui lui donne un air indéniablement plus jeune. Beau, aussi.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » s'inquiète soudain Sanji, farfouillant dans ses poches dans l'espoir de dénicher un paquet _salvateur._

Et – ô miracle ! – ses doigts rencontrent un petit bâton, bonheur de son cœur et malheur de ses poumons. Il le guide aussitôt entre ses lèvres.

_Mmmmh…_

Néanmoins, il n'a pas oublié que son briquet n'est plus en sa possession. Il tend le bras vers Ace puis… hésite.

_Non._

Sa main retombe le long de son corps. Il se saisit de sa cigarette, l'écrase dans sa paume et la laisse retomber au sol. Petite poussière grise meurtrière.

Même s'il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il fait.

« J'y vais souvent. C'est un tout petit supermarché. Les caissières viennent pas toujours. En fait, je crois que tout le monde s'en fiche un peu, de ce magasin. »

« Excuse-moi mais s'il n'y a personne… Comment on va faire pour rentrer et payer ? »

Il y a un silence. Sanji n'est pas bête, il comprend avec quelques secondes de retard.

« Ah, ok. Ça ne te dérange pas tant que ça de voler ? »

Depuis un petit bout de temps, Ace lui tourne le dos. Ses épaules se voûtent lentement mais sa voix ne flanche pas lorsqu'il reprend la parole. S'il y a une réaction, elle est bien physique, pas morale, et bien enfouie au fond du brun. Mais rien n'est sûr.

« Non. Et puis franchement, tout le monde s'en fiche. C'est paumé. Personne n'y va plu : le commerce fait faillite. Et avec la neige, je suis sûr que c'est fermé. Mais je connais une entrée discrète. »

« Et pratique ? »

Ace se fige et fait volte-face.

« Pas vraiment. »

Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête d'un mouvement désinvolte et plisse les yeux, un immense sourire découvrant sa mâchoire entière. Décidément, si le brun voulait un jour séduire, il n'aurait aucun mal à trouver une amie rapidement.

« Ouais, ça nous arrange pas. M'enfin si tu veux pas te nourrir essentiellement de barres de chocolat dans les prochains jours, on n'a pas trop le choix. »

Le fumeur acquiesce. Puis ferme les yeux.

« D'accord. »

Le sourire d'Ace tombe mais pas les rides autour de ses yeux qui témoignent de sa joie, bien cachée. On dirait un grand gamin, un enfant qui s'amuse de la situation.

Il reprend ensuite sa marche avec célérité. Sanji le rattrape et décide d'avancer à ses côtés, essayant de lutter contre le réflexe instinctif qui lui ordonne de se mettre à la recherche d'une cigarette sur le champ.

Il résistera.

Peut-être.

« On y est. »

C'est un bâtiment gris, ni très haut, ni très large. Miteux. Les murs noirs, crasseux, ont sans aucun doute connus des jours meilleurs. Les vitres ont été brisées à plusieurs endroits par des impacts d'origine inconnue, sûrement par une arme dangereuse, peut-être même un revolver. Quant à la luminosité, on n'y voit absolument rien. Les rayonnages sont sombres, semblent vides.

Cependant, on ne peut pas s'y tromper au vue de la petite lumière dans les yeux noirs d'Ace.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? » lance Sanji alors que ses lèvres s'étirent dans un petit sourire sarcastique.

Son compagnon hausse les épaules, les contours de ses yeux toujours plissés. Il doit être hilare, au fond de lui-même.

« Que tu avoues ton désintérêt pour les barres chocolatées. J'attends. » rétorque Ace en se mordant les lèvres.

« Mon Dieu, j'avoue tout ce qu'il faut. Mais par pitié, je veux arrêter d'ingérer ces _choses industriellement modifiées._ »

« Des CIM quoi. »

« Tout à fait. Une horreur. Enfin, est-ce que ce serait stupide d'espérer dénicher des produits frais dans ce taudis ? »

« Débile. »

« Je m'avoue vaincu. C'est une petite mort pour un cuisinier. »

Les sourcils du brun atteignent des sommets.

« Mes condoléances. »

Sanji grogne et, sans s'en rendre compte, monte une nouvelle cigarette sortie d'on ne sait où à sa bouche. Automatiquement, Ace l'allume d'un geste vif.

« Merchi. »

Puis, il ajoute :

« Paix aie mon âme. »

Ace ricane puis sautille d'un pied sur l'autre, avant de bondir en avant avec cet air enfantin qui lui va si bien.

« J'ai _faim._ »

« _Let's go !_ »

Ace bondit en avant et fonce vers l'arrière du bâtiment pour disparaître de la vue du blond. Largué, Sanji se presse à sa suite.

En effet, il y a une entrée et _en effet, _elle n'est pas pratique. C'est une porte de service condamnée par de grosses planches de bois brunes. La plupart pendent lamentablement dans le vide, certaines tiennent encore par miracle. Ace se charge d'achever le miracle en donnant de grands coups de pieds dans le bois vermoulu, lorgné par un blond qui cligne des yeux pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il voit.

Mais oui, Ace fait ça tous les jours, mais enfin, c'est habituel pour lui !

_Et c'est que maintenant que tu comprends dans quel foutue situation tu t'es mis…_

Ce qui est fait est fait, comme on dit. Et puis quand on a faim, on a faim.

_Génial, voilà monsieur le grand philosophe…_

Soudain, la porte craque et Sanji sursaute. Jetant une série de coups d'œil aux alentours, il vérifié anxieusement que personne ne les a vus. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de braquer un magasin, même vide.

Il emboîte néanmoins le pas au brun quand celui-ci s'introduit dans le puit noir qui leur fait face sans repousser le bout de porte défoncée derrière eux.

Ils avancent dans l'obscurité, tâtonnant à droite à gauche dans le but de trouver la lumière. Les résultats de leur recherche sont nuls. Sanji finit par agripper le t-shirt de son compagnon tandis que celui-ci se guide à l'instinct et au peu de souvenirs qu'il lui reste.

« Ah ! C'est bon, j'ai la poignée ! »

« La poignée de qu… »

Les mots se coincent dans sa gorge alors que la lumière du dehors l'assaille. Les vitrines crasseuses laissent passer un flot de soleil qui se déverse sur les rayonnages autour d'eux. En s'approchant, le blond aperçoit les empreintes de pas qu'ils ont laissées comme seul trace de leur passage. Il y a celles, grosses et profondes, des boots noirs d'Ace et les siennes, plus simples et fines. C'en serait presque touchant…

« Hey cuistot ! Les produits congelés du coup, c'est pas la peine ? »

Sanji soupire, interrompu dans sa rêverie. Qu'elle rustre ce crétin!

« Sauf si t'as envie de crever. En gros, on évite. Ils ont eu assez de temps pour se réchauffer, je suppose. Cherche plutôt des choses sèches, des biscuits, des gâteaux, des bonbons même ! Et prend de l'eau, je commence à avoir vraiment soif… »

Il y a un grand fracas dans les rayonnages qui étire un sourire amusé sur les lèvres du blond. Ace ne se le fait pas dire de fois, il s'exécute sans faire d'histoire.

Sanji se décide enfin à rejoindre Ace et à fouiller lui-aussi dans l'immense fatras qu'est la boutique. L'autre n'a pas menti : tout semble abandonné depuis bien longtemps déjà, plus personne n'est venu ranger les étagères depuis un bon moment.

« Ch'est bon, ch'ai tout che qu'il faut », grogne soudain une voix derrière lui.

Ace, la bouche pleine de spéculoos, ou la séduction incarnée.

« Qwoa ? Pourquoi tu me rech'ardes comme cha ? »

Soupir. Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire à Dieu pour tomber sur un spécimen pareil, hein ? Même pas foutu de manger correctement…

« Rien. Passe-moi un peu d'eau. »

Ace lui tend la bouteille, il l'ouvre, avale goulûment quelques gorgées et se détend un peu. C'est bon. Personne ne va les pincer.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? », demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils alors qu'Ace déchire l'emballage d'un nouveau paquet de biscuits aux pépites de chocolat.

Le brun lui répond par un sourire en coin, charmeur.

« J'ai une idée. Vu qu'on n'a rien d'autre à faire, je vais te présenter des amis. »

* * *

**A la prochaine pour les quelques lecteurs - anonymes ou non - qui passent de temps à autre. Merci à eux.**


	4. La planque

**Bien le bonjour!**

**Chapitre 4 de Blizzard... Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, dont Traffy D., que je n'oublie pas.**

* * *

Sanji lève les yeux vers le ciel.

Il y a une heure à peine, des grêlons de la taille d'un poing s'abattaient sur la carrosserie.

Maintenant, les nuages vont et viennent tranquillement, sans se presser. Ils ne forment plus une couche comme quelques heures plus tôt mais fuient dans tous les sens de manière plus ou moins rapide et, point _très _important, il ne neige ni ne grêle plus. C'est tout de même une grande amélioration.

Et, ô miracle, il ne semble pas y avoir de dégâts notoires.

« Ça se découvre », déclare le blond à son voisin de droite, une once de soulagement dans la voix.

Ace se redresse aussitôt.

« Et merde. Les gens vont sortir de leur trou… »

« Et cette ville redeviendra une ville normale, pas un espèce de coin fantôme où personne ne circule. Ce ne sera pas plus mal. »

« Mouais… »

Après leur petite escapade, les deux compères ont rejoint la camionnette pour s'y reposer un peu. La neige est lourde, la neige empêche de se déplacer. La neige épuise. La neige les a épuisés. Ace, à moitié affalé sur le siège avant, a fait les comptes au niveau de leur réserve de nourriture. Quant à Sanji, il a tenté de préparer un plat potable avec tout ce qu'ils avaient déniché, mais ce n'est pas très concluant. Enfin, de son point de vue.

« Il est bientôt dix-huit heures », grogne le blond en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à l'extérieur, repérant de temps à autre l'ombre pressée d'un habitant du quartier qui a enfin eu le courage de mettre le nez dehors.

Ace acquiesce tout en ouvrant un paquet de bonbons multicolores qui traîne à ses pieds. Il pioche à pleine main à l'intérieur et, se débarrassant aussi sec du papier les enrobant, en enfourne une poignée dans sa bouche grande ouverte.

« Ch'uper », marmonne-t-il avec difficulté.

Sanji hoche la tête puis se reconcentre sur l'espace extérieur, son œil soudain attiré par une silhouette indéniablement féminine. La belle se dirige à pas mesurés vers leur refuge, un sac de course coincé sous chaque bras et le cou courbé comme si les cieux crachaient encore leurs flocons translucides.

Plus elle avance, plus le cuisinier gentleman peut distinguer ses traits fins, ses épaules menues, ses cheveux noirs sobrement attachés en une queue de cheval brillante. Elle n'est pas très belle – ni magnifique, ni superbe -, mais elle a indéniablement quelque chose, un petit rien qui fait toute la différence avec n'importe quelle inconnue qu'on croiserait dans la rue. Lorsqu'elle sourit, soudain, c'est le cœur du blond qui vacille dans sa poitrine : il s'agit sans aucun doute du sourire le plus éclatant qu'il ait vu depuis longtemps, éclairant le visage de la jeune femme comme aucun rayon de soleil ne saurait le faire.

Et elle lève le menton.

Sanji est brutalement arraché à sa contemplation par le mouvement brusque d'Ace qui se recroqueville brusquement sur son siège, ne laissant dépasser de son corps courbé qu'une touffe de cheveux bruns. Les yeux ronds, le blond voit passer la jolie apparition près de la portière derrière laquelle se cache Ace qui _tremble comme une feuille._

Ses lèvres s'étirent avec douceur tandis qu'elle l'aperçoit, lui et son regard insistant. A ce moment-là, Sanji pourrait _jurer _qu'elle _sait, _qu'elle _se doute _qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans la camionnette. Ses yeux sont presque tristes quand elle tourne au coin de la rue, disparaissant ainsi de son champ de vision.

Abandonnant derrière elle un blond stupéfié par l'attitude de son voisin qui se relève péniblement, le regard fuyant et la mine basse.

« Hum… Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé, là ? » s'enquiert Sanji, sa méfiance des premiers jours revenue coller à son visage mi-angoissé, mi-perplexe.

Ace hausse les épaules d'un air qui se voudrait nonchalant mais qu'il ne l'est pas du tout. Ses muscles sont crispés et ses sourcils à moitié froncés comme s'il venait de voir le diable en personne. Ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas.

« Ne me raconte pas que tu vérifiais quelque chose dans le sac de course ou une autre bêtise du genre, je ne te croirai pas. Pourquoi tu t'es planqué _au moment précis _où cette _déesse sur terre _est passée près de nous ? J'écoute. »

Sanji croise les bras et revêt un masque sévère. Il est très doué pour ça : pendant ses longues années de service au restaurant de Zeff – période de sa vie qu'il ne préfère pas aborder en public –, il a dû souvent l'enfiler pour paraître implacable malgré sa jeunesse devant des clients malhonnêtes refusant catégoriquement de payer l'addition.

Ce qui n'ébranle pas Ace le moins du monde.

« Je fais ce qui me plaît », grogne-t-il tandis que son front se plisse et découvre une dizaine de rides d'irritation.

Ils restent silencieux quelques instants, puis le brun comprend qu'il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.

« Je connais cette fille », reconnaît-il finalement, « ou plutôt je la _connaissais. _J'ai juste pas envie de la revoir maintenant… »

« Tu m'en diras tant. Elle a l'air adorable pourtant. »

Nouveau haussement d'épaule. Sanji se remémore la première fois qu'il a vu Ace, sur le pont, et son attitude étrange. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas creuser trop profond, histoire de ne pas déterrer quelque chose qu'il n'aimerait pas découvrir.

« Bon… soupire le blond en se frottant les yeux. Laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, du coup ? Je ne vais pas tarder à repartir de cette fichue ville… »

Le brun semble aussitôt revigoré avec le changement de sujet : son sourire mutin revient prendre place sur son visage et il tapote doucement le volant, l'air de celui qui prépare un mauvais coup.

« On n'avait pas prévu d'aller faire une petite visite à mes amis ? »

« Rectification, corrige Sanji, _tu _avais prévu. »

« Pour ce que ça change… »

« Moi je trouve qu… »

« Oui, oui, si tu veux ! On y va, OK ? »

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel.

« OK. »

Le moteur vrombit alors que la camionnette se met doucement en marche, laissant derrière elle l'amertume d'Ace et un peu de l'inquiétude de Sanji. Juste un peu.

* * *

« La planque», présente Ace d'une voix décontractée en écartant les bras autant qu'il le peut.

La 'planque' est en fait un immeuble de quatre étages, assez risible face aux immenses bâtiments de verre et de fer modernes en arrière-plan. Ici, tout est délabré, sale, vieux. Il n'y a pas de porte d'entrée, tout est ouvert à tous les vents. On dirait un trou noir prêt à avaler n'importe quel idiot assez bête pour faire un pas à l'intérieur, pour tenter sa chance dans un endroit aussi sordide d'aspect. Les quelques fenêtres qui percent la façade çà et là n'ont plus que les volets, certains pendant tristement dans la grisaille du soir.

On a peine à croire que quelqu'un vit dans un tel taudis.

Sanji hésite. Personne ne vit plus à l'intérieur depuis des décennies, c'est évident. Même ceux qui ne savent pas où dormir n'en voudraient pas.

Mais, à la vue de la petite lumière dans les yeux d'Ace, il n'y a pas à douter.

« Bah c'est pas trop tôt !» lance soudain une voix agacée, provenant du puit sans fond qu'est la porte d'entrée (sans porte).

Sanji, comme dans une bulle, voit alors apparaître la plus sublime femme qu'il ait jamais eue sous les yeux. Exactement comme dans son fantasme – celui dû au froid.

Ses yeux couleur chocolat le dévisagent avec animosité associée à une certaine curiosité qui n'étonne pas le blond. Ace ne doit pas être de ceux qui se promènent souvent accompagnés.

Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour que le cuisinier charmeur se reprenne.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur, mademoiselle ? » roucoule-t-il en inclinant galamment la tête, comme si elle n'était autre qu'une lointaine princesse abandonnée.

Cela semble lui plaire puisqu'il sent la méfiance ambiante diminuer quelque peu, un large sourire amoureux se dessinant sur son visage tandis que la jeune femme se ressaisit, se campant bien solidement sur ses deux (interminables) jambes, les mains sur les hanches.

« Nami » énonce-t-elle comme si elle lui faisait un très grand honneur – ce qui, de son point de vue, n'est pas loin d'être vrai, « Mais tu peux m'appeler 'mademoiselle Nami', si tu veux… Bon, en revanche Ace, tu ne bénéficieras pas de mon immense clémence ce soir. On a besoin de mains pour boucher les trous dans la toiture à cause des violentes pluies de grêles des dernières heures. La tôle n'a pas résisté… »

Sanji saute sur l'occasion pour montrer sa dévotion et sa détermination à ne pas devenir un simple et inutile élément décoratif.

D'un simple geste du bras, la merveilleuse créature répondant au doux nom de Nami les invite à la suivre. Ce qu'ils font, avec plus d'empressement pour Sanji que pour Ace.

De ce qu'il peut en voir, la planque est mal isolée, à moitié détruite et sale. Ça ne doit pas être très agréable de vivre tous les jours là-dedans, surtout avec cette puanteur infernale provenant d'une bouche d'égout toute proche.

« La sortie de secours, au cas où… » lui a vaguement répondu Ace quand il lui a demandé des explications quant au fait de trouver refuge aussi près d'une source de mauvaise odeurs.

Sanji n'a pas insisté. Le monde de la rue lui est totalement inconnu, il n'a jamais voulu s'en mêler. Seulement, maintenant qu'il a rencontré cette beauté écarlate, il s'y intéresse beaucoup plus.

Nami les escorte donc vers l'intérieur, lui jetant de temps à autre de furtifs coups d'œil. Si elle n'a plus_ peur_ de lui, elle reste néanmoins sur ses gardes. Une précaution non nécessaire avec lui, mais qui la rassure sans doute. Ou peut-être pas.

Ace suit quelques pas derrière, la main plongée dans la poche de son blouson. Ses doigts s'amusent à y allumer et y éteindre le briquet de Sanji, sans se soucier du fait qu'il pourrait enflammer son vêtement et brûler avec. Personne ne se rend compte de son petit manège, c'est mieux comme ça.

Lui, tout ce qu'il voudrait, c'est faire cramer du bois pourri pour élever un grand feu de joie qui ferait fondre toute la neige d'un coup. Ce serait magnifique et tout le monde serait heureux, enfin réchauffé. Alors pourquoi il n'a pas le droit de le faire ?

Remarque, il sait bien pourquoi au fond de lui. Mais comme l'a dit très justement Nami le jour où ils se sont rencontrés, tous les deux jetés par les circonstances sous un pont en pleine nuit, « on s'en tape que tu sois un pyromane. Je suis kleptomane, un de mes amis est mythomane, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à nous soûler avec leur noms compliqués ? On n'est pas malades. »

Voilà. Il n'est pas malade, lui.

Nami se fige soudain devant une porte, le front plissé comme si elle appréhende qu'il se passe quelque chose. Puis elle pose sa main sur la poignée.

« Les gars ! J'ai ramené Ace et un… un de ses amis ! »

Ils viennent de gravir une série interminable d'escaliers en ruines pour arriver ici. Sur le toit.

Le spectacle qui s'offre aux yeux de Sanji est stupéfiant. Deux hommes – ou jeunes hommes, difficile d'en juger – travaillent d'arrache-pied, la sueur au front. Le froid et la neige – même moindre – sont toujours là et pourtant les deux courageux se promènent quasiment sans aucune protection, un des deux simplement vêtus d'une couverture jetée sur ses épaules. A se demander comment ils ont survécu aux dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Ils sont progressivement en train de reboucher chacun des trous creusés par la grêle dans la toiture. Autrefois, il devait y avoir un vrai toit pur et dur, mais désormais la protection n'est plus constituée que de morceaux de tôles mal-joints.

Le travail est considérable.

A l'appel de Nami, ils lèvent la tête pour dévisager les nouveaux arrivants. La carrure la plus imposante des deux est celle d'un homme sans âge – au visage indescriptible –, et à l'abondante chevelure rose. Sa peau est recouverte d'un masque blanc de fond de teint et il ne se défait pas d'un immense bâton étrange, comme ceux utilisés autrefois pour prêcher.

« Qui est-ce ? » demande l'autre travailleur, qui s'accroupit pour bénéficier d'une position plus reposante.

Celui-ci a un long nez presque carré et des yeux fatigués. Visiblement un adepte des nuits blanches. C'est lui qui n'a qu'une pauvre couverture jetée sur les épaules.

Nami répond à sa place.

« Il accompagnait Ace, je n'ai pas jugé utile de l'envoyer voir ailleurs… »

Sanji se tourne vers la rousse, les yeux ronds.

« De m'_envoyer voir ailleurs _? Pourquoi ? »

« On n'accepte pas les inconnus… » murmure le gars au long nez, les épaules basses.

Ils ont l'air abattu, tous les deux. Fatigués.

Sanji se demande vraiment où il est tombé.

« Bon… » soupire le gars au long nez en se frottant les paupières, « Au boulot. Tu comptes aider ? »

Sanji acquiesce. Il n'a rien d'autre à faire et il est évident qu'il ne va pas rester les bras ballants. Ace, quant à lui, ne semble pas très motivé.

« Tu donnes aussi un coup de main, Portgas ? »

Le brun hausse les épaules.

« Ouais. »

Le fatigué hoche la tête avant de se pencher pour empoigner une nouvelle planche. La pause n'a duré qu'une petite minute.

« Allez, on reprend ! » lance-t-il à la cantonade.

L'autre aux cheveux roses empoigne aussitôt une grosse planche de bois et la passe à son collègue. En deux trois mouvements, un trou béant qui devait laisser passer un paquet d'eau est rebouché.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sanji réalise qu'il doit avoir l'air complètement stupide, les yeux ronds devant leur efficacité.

« Le travail ne se fait pas tout seul… »

« Dé… solé. »

Aussitôt excusé, aussitôt au boulot. Le blond renouvelle d'efforts pour oublier sa position stupide quelques instants plus tôt, tandis qu'Ace, une moue boudeuse au visage, fait demi-tour et va s'assoir près de Nami sans même avoir levé le petit doigt.

« Pas envie de bosser aujourd'hui » argumente-t-il quand la rousse lui lance un regard interrogateur.

Elle hausse les épaules tout en se reconcentrant sur les mouvements des travailleurs, quelques mètres plus loin.

Mais le silence est vite rompu.

« Marco n'est pas avec vous ? »

Tic, fait le briquet en allumant la flamme. Qui meure dans l'instant. Et se rallume, tic. Et retombe.

« Non. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est parti chercher du boulot, avant la tempête en fait. On ne sait pas où il s'est abrité, il n'est pas revenu au refuge depuis. Et avec tous les problèmes coûteux que ça a engendrés, on a bien mieux à faire que de partir à la recherche d'un autre fauché… »

Tic.

« Personne sait où il est ? »

Tic.

« Ecoute Ace, si tu tiens tant à savoir où il se cache, vas le chercher toi-même, personne ne t'en empêchera ! »

Tic.

Clac.

« J'vais pas y aller ce soir. Je suis crevé. »

« Parfait. Une bouche de plus à nourrir, joie. »

Ace jette un regard en coin à Nami, persuadé de trouver sur son visage aux traits si féminins cette expression malicieuse qu'elle a parfois. Il ne se trompe pas. Leurs yeux se croisent et ce n'est pas un, mais deux sourires qui éclosent sur leurs lèvres bleuies par le froid.

Tandis que sous leurs nez, trois bûcheurs s'escriment à réparer un toit de toutes façons foutu.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'Ace a disparu et que Nami se balance sur la rambarde qui sépare le toit du vide sous le regard inquiet de Sanji – prêt à intervenir à tous moments –, ordre est donné par l'imprudente de plier les gaules. La nuit a recouvert la ville de son grand manteau noir, ils vont casser la croûte.

Sanji grimace quand il apprend que c'est Ace qui a dû préparer de quoi manger. Il aurait aimé endosser le rôle de cuisinier, lui dont manier les aliments est la passion. Malheureusement, on ne lui a pas demandé son avis.

Cependant, son flair repère bien vite l'odeur d'un plat délicieux qu'il n'arrive pourtant pas à identifier quand il descende dans les étages inférieurs.

Ace a allumé un feu _au deuxième étage._

Devant l'air ébahis de Nami qui hume les relents du plat posé à côté du grand feu de joie (extrêmement dangereux), Sanji comprend qu'Ace n'est pas réputé pour ses talents de cordon bleu. Et il comprend alors une foule d'autres choses.

« J'ai apporté le truc que t'as cuisiné quand je faisais les comptes de tout ce qu'on avait piqué au supermarché. » jubile Ace comme si il faisait de faire une bonne blague. « Je trouvais que ça avait l'air formidable. »

Nami, immédiatement, roucoule au bras du blond qui n'en croit pas ses yeux – ni son bonheur.

« Monsieur sait cuisiner… Mais c'est une perle rare que tu nous as dégotée là, Ace… Comment ça se fait qu'on ne soit pas croisé avant ? »

« Je suis seulement de passage dans cette ville, ma chère Nami… »

L'expression de la rouquine en dit long et, alors que les trois autres s'installent pour manger un bout à leur côté, Sanji se dit que ses talents de charmeur ne sont peut-être pas si émoussés que ça, finalement…


	5. Transition

**Hello !**

**Le cinquième chapitre… Je pense que cette fic atteindra 7 chapitres avant d'être considérée comme complète. Dans pas longtemps, donc. Cependant, je ne pense pas m'éterniser dessus et je vais essayer de boucler la boucle dans les délais, comme je pourrais. Sachant que je poste à peu près toutes les semaines, le plus souvent le samedi, je viens de remarquer que je ne l'avais jamais précisé.**

**J'aimerais quand même faire passer un message, même si tout le monde ne le lira pas, bien évidemment. Libre à vous. Je ne tiens pas à vous ****_inciter _****à me laisser une review, tout le monde fait ce qu'il veut. Vous avez sûrement remarqué, pour les lecteurs assidus de fanfiction, que beaucoup d'auteurs talentueux se plaignent (et c'est justifié) de ne pas avoir de commentaires alors qu'ils approchent des 100 vues par chapitre et ****_surtout _****(parce que de vrais navets ont bien plus de vues de temps à autre) lorsqu'ils écrivent magnifiquement bien. Je n'en suis bien sûr pas là, ce que j'écris est doit être assez pourri (oui, je l'avoue moi-même X) ) mais ça m'horripile vraiment quand je pense à tous ces auteurs qui baissent les bras parce qu'ils ne reçoivent même pas un commentaire quand leur fic est ****_lue, lue et re-lue. _**

**Cependant, j'aimerais quand même dire à tous ceux qui ont lu les chapitres précédents sans prendre la peine de laisser un commentaire (ce qui, je le répète, n'est absolument pas ****_obligatoire_****) qu'écrire quelques mots, une phrase à peine peut être extrêmement encourageant pour moi. Je remercie d'ailleurs tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de le faire dans mes derniers chapitres, une nouvelle fois, ça me réchauffe le cœur. Même une review pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas, amis alors ****_pas du tout _****ce que j'écris tant que vous m'expliquez – ou tentez de m'expliquer – ce que vous n'appréciez pas ici m'aiderait à m'améliorer. Alors n'hésitez pas.**

**J'ai par ailleurs décidé de garder la monnaie de One Piece pour ce qui suit. Par souci du détail, pour ceux que ça intéresse (et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça intéresse personne XD).**

* * *

Dette.

Sanji n'a pas entendu ce mot depuis bien longtemps, des années et des années peut-être. Il n'en a jamais vraiment eu personnellement mais connait quelques personnes qui devraient pouvoir en réciter la définition par cœur, à force.

Carne par exemple.

Enfin bon, l'entendre autant de fois en une soirée lui donne presque le tournis. Parce que Nami n'a que ce mot là à la bouche. De ses lèvres rosées s'écoulent un torrent de phrases en furie, paroles dont le blond saisit de temps à autre la signification. La plupart du temps, il s'agit de rappeler à tout le petit monde ici présent – sauf lui, étonnamment – qu'elle attend toujours un versement d'une somme d'argent plus ou moins importante sur son compte (sûrement fictif).

Et la plupart du temps, la somme d'argent demandée est _phénoménale._

« Ace, tu me dois exactement 100 000 berrys. Mais ne fais pas cette tête-là, voyons! Si, si, je t'assure que tu as une moue particulière quand tu essayes de me rouler, mais ça ne prend pas, avec moi tu devrais le savoir. 100 000 berrys, oui. Pas un de moins, mais je ne serai pas contre un de plus. Pourquoi ? Très bonne question, ça, pourquoi. J'ai tout noté, comme d'habitude, histoire de _tous _vous mettre devant les faits… »

Silence. Même Sanji n'ose pas parler, encore moins bouger, une main suspendue dans les airs alors qu'il brandit la louche utilisée pour servir le plat sous le nez de 'long-nez'.

« Alors… Dans les détails… Tu as dormi trois nuits sous _mon_ toit – je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui aie découvert la planque –, tu as mangé l'équivalent de quinze repas à toi tout seul, tu as allumé un feu plusieurs fois – _et encore ce soir –, _qui a beau être très pratique, n'en est pas moins dangereux pour ma vie… Je continue ? »

Ace, blasé, hausse les épaules.

« OK. Tu as compris alors. Si dans un peu moins d'un mois tu ne m'as pas remboursée, gare à toi… »

Nouveau haussement d'épaule.

Sanji cesse un instant de contempler sa merveilleuse rousse.

« Qui en veut encore ? » lance-t-il à la cantonade d'un air candide « J'en ai assez pour nourrir un régiment… Nami ? »

La jeune femme cesse de mitrailler Ace du regard et se retourne vers le blond qui la fixe, plein d'espoir.

« Volontiers, c'est excellent. »

Puis elle lui jette un regard étrange, comme si elle se demandait comment le taxer sachant qu'il vient plutôt de lui rendre service qu'autre chose.

« Au fait, vous ne vous êtes même pas présentés ! » s'exclame Nami en ouvrant de grands yeux « Je veux dire… » explique-t-elle aussi sec «…Tu ne connais pas Kaku et Kumadori. »

Les deux hochent poliment la tête, celui avec le maquillage blanc un peu plus théâtralement que l'autre. Celui au long nez s'appelle donc Kaku. Plus mince que son collègue l'armoire à glace, il a un visage doux aux yeux bordés de cils, indéniablement masculin mais avec pourtant une petite touche féminine rafraîchissante. Dommage que de lourdes cernes viennent gâcher le spectacle.

Kumadori, pour sa part, est tellement plâtré qu'on ne distingue plus du tout sa peau. Ses yeux, sa bouche, son nez sont redessinés au crayon. Etrange. Il trimballe avec lui un bâton accroché dans son dos et paraît d'un titan à côté du frêle Kaku. Sanji n'aimerait pas avoir à lui rendre des comptes.

« Pour info, on squatte la planque depuis un petit moment déjà… Je dirais... plusieurs mois. On n'a plus trop la notion du temps, ici. On vit au jour le jour. Alors ce fichu blizzard n'est pas pour nous arranger… On gère comme on peut. »

Kaku acquiesce à cette déclaration de la rousse puis tend son assiette à Sanji pour lui demander poliment mais du bout des lèvres de le resservir. Le cuisinier s'exécute, ravi que sa tambouille plaise à tout le monde, rêvant cependant de leur faire goûter à tous (surtout à Nami) un plat qu'il trouverait _vraiment _succulent.

Après leur « repas », Kaku et Kumadori disparaissent dans les profondeurs de l'immeuble. Avant de s'évaporer, Kumadori s'incline profondément devant Sanji en le remerciant de « ce délicieux repas ». Sanji hésite puis sourit, incline lui-aussi le menton et remercie le grand gaillard qui s'est presque mis à ses pieds pour quelque chose d'à peine mangeable.

La pièce où ils se trouvent maintenant tous les trois – Ace, Sanji et sa chère demoiselle – est assez petite et délabrée. Les murs sont noirs de suie – Ace n'en ait manifestement pas à son premier feu de camp –, et le sol est jonché à certains endroits de journaux aux pages froissées et recouvertes d'une fine écriture serrée là où ont été imprimés des jeux. Perçant un carré de lumière dans l'obscurité et malgré la lumière orange des flammes, une fenêtre donne sur l'extérieur bien qu'elle ne soit plus du tout utile désormais car, au-dessus de leurs têtes, le plafond crevé montre une nuit absolument fabuleuse aux trois connaissances. C'est sans aucun doute grâce à cette énorme voie d'aération et aux démarcations qu'Ace a pris la peine de tracer autour du feu qu'ils ne sont pas morts intoxiqués ou brûlés depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Sanji jette un regard inquiet au feu qui rougeoie de plus belle quand un souffle de vent vient l'attiser. Ce n'est tout de même pas très sécurisé…

Bah, Ace saura certainement quoi faire dans une situation critique. Il ne peut pas être juste aussi imprudent.

Mais plus Sanji l'observe et essaye de comprendre sa mentalité, moins il s'y retrouve. Le brun est un mystère, une énigme. Sanji n'a jamais été très doué pour résoudre les énigmes.

Nami les observe tous les deux par-dessus la une d'un journal datant de plusieurs mois qu'elle a trouvée à ses pieds, et dont elle se sert pour cacher son visage, tout en faisant mine d'être captivée parce qu'elle a sous les yeux.

Le cuisinier n'a même pas conscience du stratagème, pourtant pas très subtil, de la rousse. Il est trop plongé dans ses pensées pour ça.

Il essaye pour l'instant de récapituler tout ce qu'il sait. Il est arrivé dans cette ville étrange quelques jours plus tôt, simple escale sur sa route de voyageur qui n'a pas vraiment de destination. Il faisait déjà très froid. Et puis il y a eu ce pont sous la neige, Ace complètement perdu dans une pitoyable – quoi d'autre ? – tentative d'en finir et le lendemain, de nouveau, lorsqu'il avait failli s'endormir sur un banc sans songer aux risques d'hypothermie. Sans oublier cette jolie brune au sourire éclatant apparue pas plus tard que dans la matinée de cette journée décidément bien étrange, celle qui avait fait se recroqueviller Ace sur son siège pour ne pas être aperçu.

Tous ses éléments sont confus, trop confus pour être analysés à une heure aussi tardive. Ils se mélangent dans la tête de Sanji, deviennent un fouillis inextricable d'où ressortent parfois des bribes de conversations sans queues ni têtes, qui donnent la migraine.

Le blond se cache quelques secondes le visage dans les mains, jette un coup d'œil à Nami qui relève brusquement le journal au-dessus de ses sourcils, un coup d'œil à Ace qui dort, roulé en boule dans un coin, pour finalement décider de l'imiter. Le sommeil lui sera bienfaiteur.

Il ne cherche même pas un endroit plus confortable que le sol sale et froid pour s'endormir, comme l'ont fait Kumadori et Kaku. Non. Il y a peut-être une autre salle aménagée en chambre, avec des matelas confortables et tout ce qu'il convient d'avoir pour dormir, mais il s'en fiche. Roupiller ici, sous les étoiles, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Par réflexe, il relève les mains pour leur éviter les salissures, puis il se résigne. De toute façon, lorsqu'il dormira, elles viendront se nicher sous son crâne pour lui servir d'oreiller de fortune ou quelque chose comme ça. Autant abandonner la partie, perdue d'avance comme elle l'est.

Il ne faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour qu'il sente ses paupières s'alourdirent, ses membres se détendre un à un. Doucement, il glisse vers un sommeil réparateur et qui l'aidera peut-être à y voir plus clair…

* * *

_« Gamin… Eh, GAMIN !_

_Sanji se réveille en sursaut, les yeux exorbités. Une grosse main dure lui secoue l'épaule tandis qu'il essaye de se défaire des dernières bribes de rêve encore accrochées à son cerveau embrumé._

_Son « réveil-matin » le soulève brusquement au-dessus du lit où il a dormi pour le traîner vers une pièce blanche, totalement blanche. Sanji se débat, surtout quand il reconnaît la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et qu'il s'approche dangereusement de la douche._

_« Zeff ! Lâche-moi ! proteste-t-il avec la petite voix qu'il a quand il ne sait plus où il en est._

_Il déteste cette voix. Elle l'avertit toujours qu'il est train de se faire marcher sur les pieds. Mais là, il s'agit de Zeff et on ne désobéit pas à Zeff._

_« Tu sais quelle heure il est, gamin ?! s'écrie la voix bourrue de son mentor alors qu'il le secoue comme un prunier. Il est dix heures passées ! Un vrai cuisinier se doit de se lever tôt et d'être PROPRE !_

_Sur ce, Sanji atterrit dans la baignoire servant aussi de douche et reçoit un jet d'eau glacé en plein visage. Crachotant, il tente de repousser le jet mais réussi juste à avaler encore plus de liquide._

_« Si tu n'es pas aux fourneaux dans dix minutes, tu peux plier les gaules dès maintenant. Je ne veux pas d'un apprenti même pas fichu de se lever à l'heure et d'avoir un minimum d'hygiène. Tu es prévenu, lance Zeff d'une voix polaire._

_La porte claque derrière lui. Sanji, penaud, reste quelques instants avec le pommeau de douche que lui a remis son mentor à la main, sans se soucier de ses vêtements trempés et collants. Puis ses sourcils se froncent. Pas question de se faire avoir comme ça._

_Dans cinq minutes à peine, il sera en train de mijoter un petit plat propre, habillé et actif. »_

* * *

« SANJI, DEBOUUUUT ! »

On lui jette de l'eau à la figure et il se redresse immédiatement, ébahi.

« Zeeeeff ! Arr… »

Il s'interrompt aussitôt en s'administrant une monumentale claque mentale. Il n'est plus dans son rêve mais bien dans la réalité et ce n'est pas Zeff qui lui fait face mais bien Nami, un sourire curieux au visage.

« Qui est Zeff ? » demande-t-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté d'un air absolument a-do-rable.

Sanji grogne et s'essuie le visage. Et merde.

« Une connaissance à moi qui avait l'habitude de me réveiller chaque matin en m'aspergeant d'eau. Pas très agréable. »

Le sourire mutin de Nami s'agrandit tandis qu'elle se pose une main sur les hanches. Elle a l'air contente de son coup et visiblement, il fait bien jour. Sanji se demande même comment il a fait pour dormir avec toute cette lumière.

« Oh, je suis certaine que je m'entendrais à merveille avec ce… Zeff. Où est-il maintenant ? J'adore balancer de l'eau sur les visages de Kaku, Kumadori – Marco quand il est là – quand ils dorment. C'est fabuleusement amusant et jouissif. Tu verrais leur tête ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, la tienne n'est pas mal non plus ! »

Elle exhibe soudain sous ses yeux un appareil photo en piteux état mais qui marche toujours. Nami. A. Pris. Une. Photo. De. Lui. A. Son. Réveil. Il est juste immonde dessus, les yeux fous, la bave aux lèvres, les cheveux en bataille. Erk.

« 100 Berrys et je ne montre pas ce cliché aux autres », déclare la rousse sournoisement.

« QUOI ?! »

« C'est comme ça que ça marche, ici. Paie ce que tu as à me payer et je te laisse tranquille. Sinon, endure. Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où était ce gars du nom de Zeff aux idées si similaires aux miennes... »

Sanji se renfrogne, l'air sombre.

« Il est mort. »

La peau de Nami prend soudain une pâleur de fantôme et elle éteint aussitôt l'appareil photo.

« Ex… excuse-moi… » bredouille-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il y a un silence.

« Bon, je vais retourner à ma camionnette qui doit être garée devant l'entrée. On a des provisions à l'intérieur. Je pourrai peut-…»

« Pas la peine », le coupe Nami, « J'ai déjà le petit déjeuner ! »

Elle s'empresse alors de lui apporter un croissant avec un verre de jus d'orange et un pain au chocolat. Puis elle ajoute fièrement :

« J'ai tout volé. »

Sanji ouvre des yeux ronds.

« Mais… »

« Oui, oui, je sais, ce n'est pas bien, pas légale, pas digne… Tu as faim, oui ou non ? »

Le blond entame le croissant avec une grimace réticente. Il lui semble que la pâte a un goût de délit... délicieux.

« Au fait, Ace est parti ce matin, pendant que tu dormais. Il veut retrouver Marco, ils sont très amis tous les deux. Et on n'a pas de nouvelles de Marco depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant… Mais ça m'arrange qu'il ne soit plus là, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. »

Elle s'assoit, s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose puis se ravise. Elle paraît hésitante, comme si elle voulait éviter une nouvelle gaffe. Puis elle se jette à l'eau.

« Est-ce que, depuis que tu le connais, tu as remarqué que Ace avait un comportement bizarre ? »

* * *

**Voilà, je coupe ici parce que je trouve que ça fait quand même assez long comme chapitre. Je voulais essayer de mettre plus d'éléments importants dans cette partie mais j'ai tellement tendance à traîner en longueur que ça ne s'est pas fait! Donc on verra dans le prochain chapitre...**

**Je ne vais pas redire ce que j'ai déjà écrit en début de chapitre. Si certains lecteurs se sentent un peu concernés, peut-être qu'ils me laisseront un mot, qui sait? Je remercie d'avance (et du fond du cœur) ceux qui le feront.**


	6. Quand tout part en fumée

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Un grand merci à pelotte K pour sa review à laquelle j'ai répondu par PM! J'ai aussi fait un grand nettoyage dans tout Blizzard à la chasse aux fautes mais il doit en rester, c'est tellement vicieux ces petites choses là... Enfin bon, voici le sixième chapitre de Blizzard à l'atmosphère bien plus sombre que les précédents mais surtout plus riche en révélations sur ce qui a amené Ace là où il est à présent.**

**Désolée pour le retard d'une journée mais je n'avais pas tout relu hier. Je poste donc aujourd'hui et encore désolée!**

**Personnellement, je trouve que _"_Ezio's family" (BO d'_Assassin's Creed 2)_ est parfait pour la lecture de ce chapitre. Tentez le coup!**

* * *

_Il ne neige plus…_

Non, il ne neige plus. Les nuages ont progressivement disparu pour laisser la place à un ciel blanc, froid et brillant, presque agressif pour les yeux. On dirait un bout de métal chauffé à blanc.

Ace avance d'un pas bancal, les mains dans les poches. C'est qu'il aurait presque froid, maintenant que le beau temps est revenu. Il lui arrive de croiser de temps à autre un passant pressé qui lui jette un regard désintéressé, le plus souvent avec un paquet de vivres sous le bras. Les gens recommencent à sortir.

Bientôt, les parcs retentiront de nouveau de cris d'enfants. Les parents se presseront tôt le matin pour rejoindre leur travail. Les personnes âgées claudiqueront sur les trottoirs pour aller se ravitailler, heureux d'avoir pu tenir sur leur réserve de vivres.

Et dans toute cette populace endiablée qui retrouvera le monde réel, il y en aura forcément qui le reconnaîtront. Ce sera la fin de la belle vie, le retour dans le trou.

Pour lui, le Blizzard est une échappatoire.

Enfin, pour le moment, la rue ne grouille pas de monde. Il est quasiment seul. Si on fait abstraction des quelques lumières qui brillent derrière les rideaux des fenêtres au-dessus de lui, on pourrait même presque croire qu'il est la seule personne encore vivante sur une planète dépeuplée. Presque.

_Et Marco ?_

Marco doit se terrer dans un coin, c'est bien connu. Il a peut-être même une idée d'où. L'unique endroit où personne – à part Ace – n'aurait l'idée de chercher.

Dans un arbre.

Le parc municipal est fermé quand Ace arrive devant la grille. Aucun problème.

Le brun se saisit d'un barreau froid, serre le plus fort qu'il peut et se hisse en faisant bien attention à répartir son poids là où il faut. Pied droit puis pied gauche. Il se soulève de toute sa masse… un mètre de plus de dévoré. Ainsi, mètre par mètre, il arrive au sommet.

Puis il tourne sur lui-même pour passer de l'autre côté de la grille.

L'opération peut paraître simple mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle l'est. Combien de fois Ace a-t-il dû prendre la poudre d'escampette alors qu'une mère en furie lui hurlait dessus parce que son gamin avait voulu suivre son exemple ? Il ne les compte même plus.

Il atterrit souplement de l'autre côté, les pieds en avant, puis se redresse en vérifiant que tout va bien. Bon, ça a l'air d'aller, il a bien encaissé le choc.

Il reprend son chemin d'un pas tranquille, avançant entre les rangées d'arbres morts et décharnés qui tendent désespérément leurs bras vers le ciel, espérant peut-être une quelconque pitié, un peu de lumière et d'eau de sa part. En hiver. Autant demander de la neige en pleine canicule.

Il n'y a même plus d'écureuils, aucun animal à gambader sur le gazon poudreux. Ici, tout est blanc, poudreux, moue. Ici, tout est glacial.

Soudain, Ace s'arrête.

Il vient d'arriver devant un chêne, le plus grand, le plus solide, le plus vieux, le plus tenace du parc. Un chêne antique où les gosses aiment grimper à la saison chaude, quand leurs mères ont le dos tourné. Un chêne aux branches multiples mais au tronc creux, qui tiendrait presque chaud quand il fait froid. Un chêne que Ace apprécie autant que…

Marco.

Silhouette perchée comme un oiseau, niché au cœur de l'arbre.

Marco.

* * *

« Est-ce que, depuis que tu le connais, tu as remarqué que Ace avait un comportement bizarre ? »

En entendant cette phrase, Sanji a soudain envie de répondre : « c'te blague ».

Un comportement bizarre ? Depuis qu'il le connaît, Ace a _toujours _été bizarre. Il a essayé de sauter dans les remous gelés de la rivière, il s'est enfui avec son briquet pour réapparaître le lendemain et, par la même occasion, lui sauver la vie, il lui a montré comment faire de la luge sur une pente déserte avant de cambrioler un magasin, il l'a amené ici, à la planque, puis à déserter pour retrouver un ami… Est-ce que quelqu'un de 'normal' ferait ça ? Sanji a de gros doutes.

Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Nami peut-elle être aussi aveugle ?

« Tout dépend de ce que tu considères comme un 'comportement bizarre' », finit-il par répondre du bout des lèvres, presque méfiant.

Elle veut sans aucun doute parler de sa tentative manquée de suicide. Le reste de leurs aventures ne doit pas être assez 'bizarre' pour qu'elle prenne la peine d'y songer. A-t-il le droit de divulguer ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là ? Pas vraiment. Lorsqu'il a volontairement arrêté le geste d'Ace, un accord tacite s'est fait entre eux, celui de ne rien révéler des événements qui avaient failli avoir lieu. Raconter cela à Nami, ce serait violer ce pacte silencieux et, dans un sens, trahir Ace. Bizarrement, Sanji a développé une forte affection pour le brun dont il ne se rend compte que maintenant.

Mais, justement pour le bien d'Ace, ne devrait-il pas tout déballer à Nami ?

Sanji a lâché son croissant depuis longtemps. Les sourcils froncés, il enfouit sa main tremblante dans sa poche pour masquer sa réaction à la rousse. Celle-ci fait les cent pas, attendant vainement qu'il développe pour reprendre la parole à son tour. Voyant qu'il n'ajoute rien de plus, elle souffle comme un bœuf et finit par s'assoir en tailleur en face de lui, mordant férocement dans son croissant.

« Je ne te demande pas la mer à boire. Est-ce que tu as trouvé Ace étrange par moments lorsque tu étais avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose d'anormal, quelque chose de… Je ne sais pas moi ! Quelque chose que tu ne verrais pas le commun des mortels faire en temps normal ! »

Sanji reste de marbre. Il hésite toujours. Il a beau être au service de toutes les femmes quelles qu'elles soient, il n'en reste pas moins un homme avec des principes.

Principes qui s'envolent au fur et à mesure du discours de la voleuse.

« OK, on va faire un deal. Pas d'argent en cause cette fois, juste des paroles. Si tu me racontes ce que je veux savoir, je te raconterais ce que _toi _tu veux savoir. Tu as _forcément _des interrogations. Je suis sûre que je peux y répondre. »

Les mots dévalent alors instinctivement les lèvres du blond avec ironie et sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

« Pourquoi le soleil est plus chaud l'été que l'hiver ? »

Nami sourit d'un air espiègle.

« Le soleil ne change pas de température. Tout dépend de la position de la Terre par rapport à lui : l'hiver, le Pôle Nord est dans l'ombre, il fait donc plus froid sur la moitié Nord de la Terre tandis qu'il fait chaud dans le sud. Le phénomène inverse se produit pendant l'été quand le Pôle Sud est dans l'ombre et où il fait jour au Pôle Nord. Compris ? »

Sanji acquiesce, éberlué d'avoir reçu une réponse aussi rapide.

« Maintenant que tu m'as posé une question, c'est mon tour. Pas la peine de protester », renchérit-elle sévèrement. « Hum… Est-ce que Ace a tenté de mettre le feu à ta camionnette en ta présence ? »

« Non. Depuis combien de temps vous vivez dans la rue ? »

« Moi, un an : Kaku et Kumadori, sept mois. Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà énervé, est-ce qu'il a eu des réactions violentes ? »

« Je crois qu'il s'est plusieurs fois de suite renfermé sur lui-même quand je lui posais des questions assez indiscrètes. Mais rien de plus. Est-ce que tu aimes vivre ici ? »

« A ton avis ? Je préférerais largement être installée dans un studio douillet où Ace n'aurait pas à allumer un feu pour nous réchauffer quand il neige dehors. Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà caché à la vue de certaines personnes que vous avez croisées ? »

Silence. Puis…

« Oui. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, brune avec un sourire d'ange. Joli comme un cœur. »

« Makino » souffle aussitôt Nami.

Elle a les yeux perdus dans le vague, nul doute qu'elle voit de qui il veut parler. Et ça ne semble même pas l'étonner.

Sanji commence à en avoir assez d'être laissé pour compte dans une affaire qui, maintenant, le concerne autant que les autres.

« Qui est cette Makino ? D'où vient Ace ? Pourquoi tu me poses toute ces questions ? »

La rousse sursaute, comme réveillée en plein songe. Elle lui jette un regard sombre, entre la colère et la désapprobation.

Nul doute qu'il va être servi.

* * *

_Il neige._

Ça a recommencé. Les flocons tombent avec abattement des nuages au-dessus d'eux, dernier sursaut de la tempête qui se sait condamnée. Le soleil revient, plus fort que jamais.

Ace est installé contre le tronc de _leur _chêne aux côtés de Marco. Le blond bouge à peine, les paupières closes et la respiration calme.

« Si tu t'endors, tu meurs. » le prévient Ace en lui secouant l'épaule.

Marco se dégage de l'étreinte avec un agacement palpable avant de faire mine de se ré-assoupir. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Ace le sait, mais il a toujours du mal à ne pas réagir quand Marco mime l'endormissement. Peut être qu'il est trop sensible pour ça.

« Ça ne m'amuse pas, Marco. C'est pas marrant du tout. Imagine que, d'un coup, tu t'endormes vraiment. Je ne pourrais pas savoir si tu le fais exprès ou non et tu… mourrais bêtement sans que je fasse rien contre… contre ça. »

Marco rouvre les yeux.

« Calme-toi. Je ne compte pas crever maintenant. J'ai encore quelques « belles » années devant moi ! »

« Fais attention, c'est tout ce que je dis. »

« Ace aurait-il enfin gagné en maturité ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Le blond hoche lentement la tête.

« Désolé. Un jour tu réaliseras que certaines choses t'échappent et t'échapperont toujours, sans que tu puisses rien faire contre elles. Laisse le passé là où il est, tu t'en porteras bien mieux. Tu te fais du mal pour rien en ce moment. »

« Et si on changeait de sujet ? Je ne veux pas en parler. J'ai croisé Makino hier, ça m'a bien suffit… »

« Tu as croisé Makino ? »

Ace acquiesce.

« Tu as lui demandé des nouvelles au moins ? »

Ace se tasse contre le bois et se renfrogne.

« N'importe quoi », soupire Marco. « Et après on dit que c'est moi qui n'est pas sociable… »

Un flocon téméraire vient s'accrocher sur les sandales du blond. Encore moins frileux que Ace, il les porte même en hiver sans jamais attraper du mal. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que ces deux-là s'entendent si bien en temps normal : ils sont aussi étranges l'un que l'autre et attirent autant la chaleur.

En attendant, ils sont bien embêtés. Marco ne veut pas vexer Ace, mais il était beaucoup plus tranquille et paisible avant sa venue. Surtout que le brun est toujours aussi buté. Quant à Ace, il cherche un sujet de conversation stable sans en trouver. Un sujet de conversation où ils pourraient parler sans entrave, mais qui ne concerne ni ce qui s'est passé (inabordable), ni leur situation actuelle (pas glorieuse), ni leur futur (très hypothétique).

En somme, il cherche l'impossible.

Alors le silence s'installe et avec lui, la neige qui tombe.

* * *

« Ça fait beaucoup à répondre » siffle Nami, récalcitrante. « Je veux bien te dire ce que tu as envie d'entendre, mais alors j'aurai aussi le droit à une dernière question à laquelle tu _devras _répondre. »

« Ça marche. »

Nami se relève alors brutalement, laissant le bout de croissant qui n'a pas été mangé abandonné sur le sol. C'est le moment que choisit la neige pour se manifester.

_Manquait plus que ça…_

Sanji suit la rousse lorsqu'elle quitte la pièce, traverse ce qui a dû être – quand l'immeuble était encore habitable –, une salle de bain, puis sort de l'appartement squatté par Kaku, Kumadori et Nami. Ils se retrouvent sur le palier qui possède encore un plafond, par bonheur. L'endroit est sale mais moins froid que le reste.

Nami ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'extasier sur le fait d'avoir un toit au-dessus de sa tête : elle s'engage dans les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs à toute vitesse, s'arrête au palier suivant, ouvre une porte qui pend sur ses gonds et entre dans une pièce aux murs noirs de suie et qui empeste la fumée, la destruction, la mort. Des cendres recouvrent presque entièrement le sol.

Son guide s'avance sans prêter garde aux menus détails et saisit un sac que Sanji n'a pas aperçu auparavant, empilé avec un tas d'autres objets dans un coin. Le sac est d'un jaune pétard et ne devait pas être là au moment où la pièce a été détruite puisqu'il est encore en bon état. Nami tire sur les cordons qui le ferment et plonge sa main à l'intérieur. Puis elle en sort une photo.

« Tu le reconnais ? »

Sanji ne peut que pâlir, hébété.

* * *

Ace et Marco marchent côte à côte.

« Ace ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ça va faire combien de temps ? »

La bouche du brun s'affaisse.

« Deux ans. »

* * *

« Tu le reconnais ? »

Bien sûr qu'il le reconnaît. C'est Ace, à n'en pas douter. Mais un Ace avec un sourire qui lui mange toute la figure, un Ace aux yeux rieurs, un Ace à l'air plus heureux que jamais. Un Ace encore adolescent, aux joues rondes et à la silhouette pas encore tout à fait formée. Un Ace qui n'existe pas aux yeux du cuisinier.

« La photo date d'il y a deux ans. Juste deux années. »

Sanji cligne des yeux.

« Impossible. »

« Mais pourtant vrai. Tu ne vois pas quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Sanji plisse les yeux. Derrière Ace, il aperçoit une main et… Un autre garçon. Grands yeux couleur chocolat, lèvres rosées, joues pleines et roses, petit nez en trompette et chapeau de paille posé sur ses cheveux en bataille. Il s'accroche à Ace d'un air boudeur.

« Ace avait dix-huit ans. Il faisait jeune, hein ? Seulement un an de moins que toi. Oui, j'ai fouillé dans ta camionnette et j'ai vu ta carte d'identité. Je connais ton âge et beaucoup d'autres choses, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat... »

Nami prend une grande inspiration.

« L'autre, c'est son petit frère, Luffy. Ils vivaient ensemble à l'époque. C'était leur oncle Shanks qui s'occupait d'eux. Selon Ace, il adorait Luffy plus que lui. Je connaissais de loin la fratrie, je vivais déjà dans la rue à l'époque, pour des raisons qui ne regardent que moi. Luffy _était _adorable, un véritable ange. »

Sanji ne peut s'empêcher de déglutir. Il sent très mal la suite.

« Un type pas recommandable du nom de Teach venait de s'installer dans l'immeuble où ils vivaient tous les trois. Un type dangereux, qui aimait beaucoup jouer avec le feu. Tu crois que nous sommes où, là ? »

L'incompréhension se peint sur le visage du blond.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Nous sommes dans une chambre d'enfant. »

Sanji se tourne alors vers les murs noircis. Vers le sol recouvert de cendres. Vers la fenêtre dévastée. Vers le papier peint qui se dessine encore à certains endroits, vers les cadavres sombres des meubles qui n'ont pas résisté. Pas résisté à l'incendie.

« Tout l'immeuble a brûlé. L'enquête a révélé après que Teach avait un peu trop manipulé le feu et que ça avait tourné au cauchemar. Tu n'habites pas en ville, tu ne peux pas savoir : à l'époque ça avait fait la une des journaux locaux qui avait surnommé l'événement _« L'enfer de la rue Brel »._ Tout a brûlé, sauf la charpente, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'immeuble est encore debout. Ce jour-là, d'après ce que j'en sais, Shanks travaillait et Ace était censé s'occuper de Luffy. Mais il a préféré sortir avec ses amis : Luffy avait quatorze ans, il pouvait bien se garder tout seul. Tu peux aisément deviner ce qui s'est passé ensuite… »

« Luffy est… »

Nami baisse la tête.

« Essaye un peu d'imaginer la culpabilité d'Ace. »

* * *

**Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? **


End file.
